Talk:Volturi/@comment-93.135.233.162-20150101201354/@comment-191.22.108.116-20151223041007
Carlisle was just a friend. An anthropological researcher, that befriended the objects of his studies, we could say. Although, his only friend there was Aro. Caius despised him - that is evident during Reneesme's trial - for his choice of not feeding on humans, and Marcus most likely ignored him altogether. It's truly regrettable, that Aro's ambition and power hungerness has alienated him and destroyed that friendship. He was, most likely, the only true friend Aro must've had in all his vampire life. Caius and Marcus don't really count, although they call themselves brothers, they joined forces to conquer, much like a business enterprise. It is said vamps do not forget nor forgive any grievances, and certainly Aro's actions were very grievous (trying to steal Carlisle's children and enslave them, and threaten his entire family with destruction, and even allowing his crazed "brother" to kill one of Carlisle's cousin just to ignite a fight), but if there's one vamp able to forgive, that is Carlisle. I don't think, though, that it matters much. The Cullens have, although they didn't wish that, become a counter-point to the Volturi's power and therefore a threat to their rule. If normal politics and geopolitics rules apply, a sort of Cold War was started. I wouldn't be surprise if Meyer writes sequels in which criminals trying to evade the Volturi come to the Cullens for asylum and aid. Or if covens or nomads with grudges against them, like the Romanians, come to the Cullens in seek of alliances, or even if some try to force their hand to challenge the Volturi and become the new ruling family/coven. Vamps like Laurent, applying to be members like guards. Obviously, the Cullens will refuse, and will only allow vamps to live with them if they become vegies too. Possibly, gifted vampires who don't wish to be recruited into the Volturi's guard, like Eleazar, Kate, Benjamin and Zafrina, might seek shelter too. Anyways, now that the world knows that there is coven that the Volturi will avoid fighting if possible, and that has such extensive network of friends and allies, disgruntled vamps will try to orbit this new power. In fact, I'm banking on it. I believe that the Denalis will come to see the danger of living apart from the Cullens, and will join them in Washington State. I also believe Benjamin and Tia will do the same, given the fact the Amun cannot protect them from the Volturi's reach, and they do live very closely to them, relatively speaking. I think Charles and Makenna will feel the need to at least be near the Cullens, and ask them to warn them if the Volturi decide to retaliate. I also think Peter and Charlotte will visit them much more regularly. Maybe even consider joining them. I do think that word of what transpired will reach Fred, of the defunct Victoria Seattle's Newborn army. He will most likely check in, will learn that the Cullens did not kill Bree, and will decide to orbit them too. (In fact, I've been comparing personalities, and given the fact that Meyer spent so much time on Fred, I think he will have a big role to play: think about it, he is a powerful physical shield, Bella is a powerful mental one; the Volturi will not recruit, for the time being, psychic guard, but pshycally powerful ones, and try to overwhelm the Cullens, their allies and the packs with sheer brute force the next time. Bella can't repel guards like Felix and Santiago, but Fred can. They ought to be at least allies. Besides, from all the Cullens, who does Fred look like in personality the most? Edward. I believe that he will mate with Tanya and become part of family.) So, this is my forecast: even if Carlisle does forgive Aro, and Aro truly wants that friendship back, it doesn't matter. The Volturi and the Cullens are bound to have a new, and final confrontation. The Cullens will be joined by Benjamin and Tia, and the Denalis, with Fred, before that, making their family 16. Other vamps and covens, besides the ones seen in Breaking Dawn will join them, there will be more Quilette wolves by then, and the 17 of the first confrontation will be stronger and more experient. Knowing about Bella, the Volturi's strategy will be most likely to increase their Guard in numbers with very strong fighters and try to overwhelm the Cullens with brute force. The main target will be Bella. She is their main bishop, as Jane, Alec and Chelsea are the Volturi's. Fred and Zafrina (also two bishops) will protect her, and Fred will deviate as many of the Volturi's soldiers as possible. Zafrina will blind those engaged in combat with the forces on her side to give them a second-long advantage, so as many soldiers, pawns, are destroyed, until the Cullens's forces penetrate the hard core of the Guard. Once Chelsea, Jane and Alec are neutralized, the last attack on both sides will be ferocious. Benjamin power over fire will be esssential, he will be able to set ablaze as many severed heads as possible and prevent others from being burned. The fight will most likely stop will Aro, Caius and Marcus, Athenodora, and Sulpicia are destroyed. I do not think that Meyer has to kill many of the heroes, in fact, none of them. I do believe all 16 can survive and still be a realistic fight. Still, since it will be a Cold War, I still think there will be some sabotage. Edward has had three chances to know about Dydime true fate. Although possible, I don't think probable, that Aro did not had one flashback exposing his secret before Edward, specially that the many situations Aro and Edward met resemble so much that of Aro's choice with her. I believe in book 2 and 3 there're elements to suggest that he, at least, suspects. If not, he, Eleazar and Alice can come up with the explanation. He would have to communicate this to Marcus. Marcus knowing too well his "brother" mo will see it fits. Knowing he can never actually get to Aro, because of Renata, he would avenge Dydime, by giving an order to the guards who guard Sulpicia to leave them alone for say 30 seconds, and then kill her. Aro would execute him, but not before the secret was out. That may prompt Caius, out of fear, to act preemptively, and try a coup. He would fail and be destroyed. Perhaps some of the guards, Chelsea specially, may feel threatened and defect. She may even join the Cullens, Aro, with a weakened Guard, would go all in. Chelsea might even loose the bonds of some the guards, like Demetri.